Just Friends
by Chash
Summary: Sequel (first of mutliple) to "Something To Hold On To". Shonen ai content.


Just Friends

Just Friends

By Chash

"You look content," commented Ken.Naozumi turned with an almost genuinely happy smile on his face.

"I just went into town," replied Naozumi.

"Is it really that fun?"

"Not a single person recognized me.Do you know how wonderful that is?"

"Not really.I'm not famous at all.A few people know my name, but no one really."

"It's not all they say it is.I wish no one knew my name."

"You came to the right place."

"Maybe I'll stay," commented Naozumi, leaning back to look up at the sky.He missed the look of shock and panic that shot briefly over Ken's face.

"Forever?"

"Nothing lasts forever," he said quietly."But for awhile.To forget."

"You aren't going to forget," commented Ken, sitting down on the damp grass next to Naozumi."Besides, it's not home."

"No.I don't know about home right now, though.Even if I can't forget, I can be away," Naozumi rooted around in his pocket and produced an envelope, handing it to Ken.The other boy opened it and read aloud.

"Naozumi-kun," he started, and then smiled."Did she really think all those exclamation points were necessary?"

Naozumi smiled his sad smile."Undoubtedly.This is Sana-chan, after all."

"Naozumi-kun," continued Ken."How's America?Is it nice weather there?I sent a wedding invitation, too.I wanted you to be my maid of honor, but Hayama told me that you'd have to be a maid to be my maid of honor.I think it's rather stupid, but Aya-chan is going to be my maid of honor instead of you.So, I guess you'll just have to be a guest.I asked your manager, he said you should be done filming by the wedding date.Please come, Naozumi-kun!Sana," finished Ken."Wow.I've never seen that many exclamation points on a single document."Ken looked through the envelope."Here's something from Hayama."

Naozumi looked away from the clouds. "Really?"

Ken nodded."You didn't see it?"

"No," replied Naozumi.Ken handed him the paper.There was silence for a moment as Naozumi read."He says he wouldn't want to come either, and that I've done a damn good job convincing her I don't love her anymore.But, he says if I don't come it'll break her heart, and then he'll kill me."

Ken leaned over Naozumi to read the letter."He says 'if you don't come you'll hurt her. If you hurt her, I'll kill you.' Yours added a few sentences."

"He means that he wouldn't want to come either," Naozumi said firmly, "it just has to be translated out of his language.He means what I said."

"So are you going to go?"

"I don't know if I can take it.I put them together to make her happy, but to see her marrying him…" Naozumi felt the warmth of arms around him.

"Nothing in the world," commented Ken, "is worse than knowing the one person you love more than life loves someone else more than life.Nonetheless, I would go if I were you."

"If it was her getting married?"

"Yeah.And you should go too, because she wants you to go."

"I should go to make her happy?"

"Isn't her happiness the most important thing in the world?" asked Ken, taking his arms away.Naozumi nodded."Then yes, you should go to make her happy.If it'll make her happy, let her think you want to be just friends."

"I don't see why she won't take you.You're very good at comforting," said Naozumi with a smile.Ken returned the smile.

"We've talked about this, Nao.Soon this stuff is going to start going to my head."

Naozumi lay back on the grass.He was pensive for a moment, and then turned to Ken.

"Am I a good actor?"

"Of course you are.Look at all the fans you have."

"They're chasing a pretty face.I can't tell from them if I've got any talent at all.So, fangirls aside, am I a good actor?"

"Yes."

"Should I keep being an actor?I hate being in the public eye.I'm not a crybaby anymore.I could do something else.I've had an education.I could go to college here; I'm only seventeen after all.This movie could be my last."

"Aww, but Nao, if you left, I'd miss ya," commented Ken, his voice only half joking.Naozumi didn't notice, though.

"I'd miss you too.But I like it here where no one knows my name.It feels nice to just blend in," he trailed off, then turned his head to look at Ken."Would you do me a favor?"

"What?" asked Ken?

"Kiss me again," replied Naozumi.A brief shocked look shot over Ken, but he recovered, somewhat.

"Why?"

Naozumi shrugged, well, shrugged as best as one can lying on the ground."It feels nice.It's warm.Do I need a reason?"

Ken shook his head quickly."I guess not."He crawled over to Naozumi on his knees and leaned down to kiss the other boy lightly.His eyes were nearly shut, but not quite, and he could see Naozumi's eyes close.Ken pulled away from the warm feeling of lips on lips.

Naozumi smiled at him."Thanks, Ken.It's good to have friends."Naozumi rose."I start filming my next scene soon.See you later, Ken."

As Naozumi walk away, Ken dropped his head into his hands.

"Just friends," he told himself."Just friends, just friends, just friends…"  
  



End file.
